New Little Problem
by raitsuki141
Summary: Despues de pasar grandes dificultades, todos regresan a su habitual calma, pero aguarden... ¿Quien es ese nuevo estudiante? ¿Acaso no es solo una escuela para chicas? ¡¿Y por que tiene tanto interes en Asuna!y Negi ¿Que piensa de esto?


**Hello!**

**soy Samantha, la verdad esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Mahou Sensei Negima, adoro es anime/manga!**

**Soy una gran fanatica y este sin duda entra en uno de mis favoritos**

**Bueno, supongo que no tengo más que decir :P**

**New Little Problem**

**Capítulo 1:** ¿Ren Aizawa?

-¡Asuna…Asuna, Negi kun, Vamos, llegaremos tarde de nuevo!- escuchó la suave pero reprochadora voz de Konoka

Suspiro y con pesadez abrió la boca para responder y… -Cinco minutos más- escucho decir a alguien que extrañada mente, le era demasiado familiar y sonaba demasiado cerca…

Un momento…

¿Voz Familiar? ¿Demasiado Cerca?

Que ella recordara, dormía sola

Abrió los ojos al comprender sus propios pensamientos para encontrarse un pequeño rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, se sonrojo al reconocerlo –Pequeño pervertido… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?- grito levantándolo por el cuello de la camisa de pijama y zarandeándolo

Él abrió los ojos desconcertado por tanto ajetreo para así notar a una muy molesta Pelirroja -Asu… ¡Asuna san, lo siento!- se disculpó aterrado de que como cada mañana recibiera golpes como saludo y agacho su cabeza para esperar su castigo

Ella bufo cansada –Supongo que ya es una costumbre- palmeo su cabeza

-¿Eh?- él chico levanto su cabeza, sorprendido por la inesperada respuesta, eso quería decir que… ¿Lo dejaría dormir definitivamente con ella sin ningún daño físico de por medio?

-Negi date prisa, es tarde- dijo Asuna ya desde abajo

-¡Ah, sí!- se apresuró también el

* * *

-¡Es muy tarde ya!- grito Asuna mirando su reloj

-Por eso les dije que se levantaran- susurro una resignada Konoka que corría junto a ellos

-Ojou sama, si lo desea, mañana los despertare yo- dijo Setsuna desde el lado derecho de Konoka, señalando su fiel espada

-No creo que mi abuelo este muy feliz si diariamente destruyes la litera- contesto Konoka un poco nerviosa

-¡Espera Asuna san, espera un poco!- gritaba Negi desde atrás

Asuna se dio vuelta para ver a un deprimido Negi intentando llevar lo que parecía ser eran varios papeles –Mocoso tonto- susurro – ¡Aguarda, te ayudare!- grito regresando hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño maestro, pero…

-¡Cuidado!- se escuchó un grito

-¿Eh?- se detuvo Asuna, pero era demasiado tarde. Sintió como un peso caía sobre ella y luego sintió una opresión en sus labios

-¡Asuna!- grito Konoka acercándose junto a Setsuna para ayudarla

-¡Eh!- grito Negi

Con esto su cara comenzó a hervir al notar la situación en la que se encontraba, más claramente, lo que aún seguía sobre ella

La persona sobre ella se enderezo, aunque aún sentada sobre ella ahorcadillas –Tu… como te atreves- escucho murmurar mientras se cubría la boca, aunque aún no podía verlo bien porque se encontraba agachada

-¡Pero si tú fuiste quien…!- intento renegar

-¡Exijo que te responsabilices!- la señalo con el dedo

¿Cómo? -¡¿Pero de que hablas? ¡Eres solo un mocoso!- ahora fue ella quien lo señalo

Si, efectivamente era un niño, que podía intuir era de la misma edad que Negi, pero que tal parece no se parecía en nada a él pues este niño, con sus grandes ojos zafiro la miraba como si la acusara de algún crimen que ella debía pagar – ¡Eso no te da el derecho de besarme!- continuo acusándola ¡Pero ella no había hecho nada!

-¡Pero yo no…!- grito, pero de nuevo fue callada

-Bueno, técnicamente lo hiciste- escucho a una pensativa Setsuna ¿Es que no debía estar de su parte?

-Es cierto- concordó Konoka

Miró hacia el único que podía salvarla –Negi…- pero el solo miraba el suelo

-Creo que me adelantare- y así Negi corrió lejos de ahí

-Nosotras también- dijeron Konoka y Setsuna a la vez

-Pero… es que…yo…- balbuceo aun debajo del niño, buscando alguna palabra que decir -¡¿Por qué a mí?- se lamento

* * *

-Takamichi… ¿Estás seguro que hoy vendría?- pregunto Negi mirando su reloj de mano

-Sí, me lo confirmo esta mañana- asintió Takahata

-Esperen un minuto- dijo Ayaka, poniéndose de pie desde su asiento, ambos hombres la miraron -¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos esperando desde hace más de 15 minutos? ¿Acaso es a la irresponsable de Asuna san que no tuvo la dignidad de presentarse hoy?- se cruzó de brazos, un bullicio comenzó entre las demás estudiantes quienes también estaban confundidas

-No, Asuna kun no es quien esperamos, aunque es bastante extraño que haya faltado a clases- apunto Takahata, Konoka y Setsuna miraron la cara de lo que parecía ser era inquietud en Negi y luego se giraron a ver entre sí preocupadas-Lo que sucede es que…-

-¡Suéltame!- todas las alumnas dirigieron su vista hacia el grito que se escuchó desde la puerta, que era inconfundiblemente de Asuna

-¡Nada de eso, aun debes responder por tus acciones!- Bueno, esa voz a nadie le sonó conocida y lo que era peor aún, no era de una chica, la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos se sorprendieron al ver a Asuna, bueno, más bien a su… "acompañante"

-¡Ah, por fin llegas!- dijo Takahata dándose cuenta del pequeño que Asuna intentaba despegar de ella

-Takamichi… ¿Lo conoces?- Negi señalo al pequeño que seguía abrazando a Asuna por lo cintura

-Sí, de hecho, es a quien hemos estado esperando- sonrió

-¡¿Eh?- grito Negi

-¿Un nuevo profesor?- pregunto Konoka

-¡¿Enserio? ¿Qué materia enseña?- se entusiasmó Makie

-No, se equivocan- negó Takahata –Él es un nuevo alumno- el grito de todas las alumnas no se hizo esperar

-¡Pero eso es imposible, esto es un colegio solo para chicas, eso no es para nada una chica y mucho menos de nuestra edad!- señalo hacia una aún muy molesta Asuna que discutía por lo bajo aun con el pequeño estudiante

-Lo sé, pero él será un caso especial gracias a sus altas calificaciones- le hizo una seña para que se acercara, a lo cual el niño asintió y jalo a Asuna con el –Su nombre es Ren Aizawa- dijo

-Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien- inclino la cabeza

-Presiento que cosas malas me sucederán- Asuna susurro abatida, mirando al chico que ahora se encontraba rodeado de chicas pero aun insistiendo en negarse a soltarla, su vista inconscientemente se giró hacia Negi que la veía afligido y que al ver que ella lo miraba también, bajo su cabeza al suelo, definitivamente nada bueno se esperaba para ella

* * *

**Bueno, aqui termina el capitulo 1, espero y les haya gustado**

**y si no pues... me dicen y, intentare arrojarme de algun escalon jajajaja**

**please, algun pequeño comentario u opinion :D**

**bye, bye**


End file.
